Nightmares Can Lead to Beautiful Things
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: The Guardians are staying at a resort, but Ash has been acting funny. Can our favorite quarterback help her? IshxAsh


**So, I decided to write a one-shot for Ish and Ash. Believe it or not, they used to be my OTP before Ricky came along. I still adore them together, so let's see how this works out.**

OoOoOo

"Y-Yeah, great," she had told him over the phone. "I-I'll be there for sure."

Ish was immediately suspicious. Her voice had wavered slightly and she had sounded like she'd rather be anywhere else. "Ash, are you okay?" he had asked in concern. He had called her because Ricky's dad had offered them all a chance to stay at a fancy resort for two nights. It wasn't like her to be so apprehensive, especially when they were all planning to hang out. "You sound...funny."

He swore he could practically hear Ash roll her eyes at him. "Thanks," she responded sarcastically and somewhat snappy. "Every girl wants to hear that. You're a real charmer, Ish."

"That's not what I meant," said Ish quickly, his tone apologetic.

Ash sighed heavily. "I know," she admitted. "Just forget about it. I'm fine, I promise."

"If you're sure..." Ish trailed off, his voice laced with uncertainty. There was something off about her tone, he just wasn't sure what.

Ash chuckled at his worry. "Of course I'm sure," she assured him. "I'll talk to you later Ish."

"Bye Ash," said Ish as he hung up. Even though her words were convincing, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was troubling her.

OoOoOo

"This place is so cool!" exclaimed Marty as they checked in. Indeed it was; it was about as big as six football fields with water slides, pools, and restaurants everywhere you looked. "I think I've just died and gone to heaven!"

"It _is_ pretty sweet," agreed Troy.

"Let's go check into our room," Tua suggested.

"Alright lady and gentlemen, right this way," Ricky announced in true tour guide fashion, leading the group into the elevator. "We're in room number 215...here we are!" He opened the door which revealed a three bedroom suite. Each room had a king sized bed, a chair, a bathroom, a mini fridge, a coffee table and a flat screen TV. "Ash, you should probably get your own room. The rest of us will divide amongst ourselves."

Ash nodded quietly and walked into one room, closing the door behind her. Ish found her behavior strange; she hadn't said a word since they left. A hand waved in front of his face, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Huh, what?"

"Tua and Marty are gonna take the other room, so that leaves you, Troy, and I in this one," Ricky informed him, glancing at his friend wearily. "You okay dude?"

"Yeah," Ish answered. "I'm fine. Just thinking about...stuff."

Ricky smirked at him. "Does this have anything to do with Ash?" he teased.

Ish blushed furiously. "How did you-?"

Ricky rolled his eyes. "Come on man, it was kind of obvious," he stated, grinning. "Since the first day I met you both, I could tell you had a strong connection. I bet you she feels the same way about you."

Ish looked at him almost hopefully. "You think so?"

Ricky laughed at him. "For sure!" he encouraged. "You should tell her, dude."

Ish thought about it. "Maybe you're right. But for now, let's do this!"

Ash knocked on the door connecting the two rooms. "Are you guys decent?" she asked skeptically. The redhead did really _not_ want to walk in on three half naked boys.

"Yeah, we're good. You can come in." Ash entered their room and Ish couldn't help but stare. She wore a gray one piece that showed her hidden curves that very few knew she had and a duffel bag on her right shoulder. Her long red hair was out, something he had not seen since they were ten, (and had never been prepared to see again) and reached past her waist. All in all, she looked absolutely beautiful.

Ricky grinned and high fived her. "Very nice, chica," he complimented.

"Looking good, Ash!" exclaimed Troy with a thumbs up.

Ash gave them a small smile. "Thanks, guys." Before Ish could say anything, she began to make her way towards the door. "I'll find us a good spot while you all finish getting ready."

Ish nodded. "Sounds good," he said. Ash nodded back and walked out of the room.

Troy looked at him expectantly. "So, when are you gonna tell her?" he asked his leader.

Ish gave him a bewildered look. "Does the whole team know? Am I really _that_ obvious?"

"Everyone except Ash of course," responded Troy. "And I think even _she's_ catching on."

Marty and Tua came in from their room, the former with a wide smile. "What are you all waiting around for?! Let's hit the pool!"

The six of them had an amazing time at the resort. They had such a great time that as soon as they got to their rooms after three hours of non-stop fun, they practically collapsed onto their beds. "Well, I'm gonna hit they hay," said Marty, going into his room with Tua right behind him.

Ash yawned. "I'm going to bed too," she announced, walking off to her room. "Goodnight, guys."

"Night, Ash," said the three remaining boys in unison. They changed into their pajamas and headed off to sleep.

OoOoOo

Ish was abruptly awoken in the middle of the night to quiet whimpering. With a start, he realized it was coming from Ash's room. Instantly, concern began to crawl up his throat as about one hundred different scenarios began to run through his head. Kicking Troy's leg off of him, Ish got up from the bed, walked towards her door, and knocked. "Ash? You good?" No response. "I'm coming in."

Ish opened the door to find Ash's blanket on the floor and her sheets half off her body. She was dressed in nothing but a tank top and shorts. The redhead had beads of sweat rolling down her forehead and her body was spread out so far that her arms and legs nearly stretched to the edge of the bed. Her long hair was out and all over the place as she toss and turned as if she were fighting a battle in her sleep. Tears began to trickle their way out of her eyes and down her face. "No..." she whimpered. "Mommy, please don't go. I-I need you."

The sight of her like this practically broke Ish's heart as he closed the door and approached her bed. He gripped her shoulders and shook her, hoping she would wake up. "Ash," he whispered as to not alert the others. "Ash, wake up."

Ash groaned and shook her head. "Go...away..." she choked out between sobs. "I'm not with you anymore. I won't betray him again." She clenched her teeth as her face became even more strained. "No! Don't touch him! Leave him alone! ISH!"

Ish shook her harder, growing more concerned by the minute. "Ash, wake up!" he urged her, louder this time. "You're having a nightmare, wake up!"

Suddenly, Ash's emerald green eyes snapped open as they looked into his own darker ones. "I-Ish?" she stuttered, tears still flowing down her cheeks. She placed a hand on his chest, as if she didn't believe it was really him. Without warning, she launched herself into his arms, sobbing into his chest.

Ish was thoroughly taken back by this, but wrapped his arms around her in return. Taking a chance, he stroked her hair soothingly. "It's okay," he assured her. "I'm here."

Ash began to speak incoherently. "I, you, Sudden Death, he-" She cut herself off, blushed, and shook her head. "Sorry, I'm rambling." She was quiet after that. She didn't really know what to say. Her best friend had just seen her at her weakest point.

Ish held her closer to his chest. "What was your nightmare about?" he asked gently.

"Nothing," said Ash immediately. She untangled herself from Ish's arms and turned away from him. "It was nothing, Ish. Go back to sleep."

Ish narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "So you crying and screaming in the middle of the night is _nothing_?" he demanded.

Ash didn't even look at him. "It's just a little nightmare," she insisted. "I have them all the time. It's no big deal."

Ish internally groaned at her stubbornness. He should have known that she would never allow herself to be a damsel in distress. But he, as her best friend, could not allow himself to just leave her like this. "Ash, please," he practically begged. "I'm here for you."

Ash finally did turn to look at him, her green eyes boring into his. She sighed. "I watched my mom's death all over again," she confessed, tears once again threatening to fall. "She was run over by a car because she pushed me out of the way." Ash bit her lip. "Then, it changed. Sudden Death tried to put me under a spell again. I-I had to watch as he killed you and I could do _nothing_ about it." She began to cry again, not meeting her friend's eyes.

Ish embraced her tightly, not caring that his shirt was soaked. "You know that will never happen," he told her honestly. "You're strong, Ash. Sudden Death can't control you again."

"That's not what got me," said Ash, trembling slightly. "Sure, it was pretty terrifying the first time around, but I got through it. What really terrified me was Sudden Death killing you. Sometimes, I forget we're not invincible even though we're Guardians. The sight of Sudden Death killing you right in front of me and the fact that I could do nothing to stop it, was more than I could, _can_ bare." She looked him in the eye and it startled him how much raw emotion was in hers. "You're my best friend. I can't, _won't_ lose you."

"You won't," Ish assured her. He boldly pecked her on the cheek. "Ash, Sudden Death is gone. He can't hurt me, you, or any of our friends." He pulled back to look at her and grinned. "It's over now and we're all good." She wiped her tears away and brightly smiled back at him. They stared at each other for a while. Before either one of them could realize that they were leaning in, their lips met.

It came as a shock to both of them when it happened, but it was not unwelcomed, not in the least. Neither of them had known how much they both wanted and needed this kiss. Five years of pent up passion and unsaid sexual tension went into this one kiss. Ish slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as if she would go away if he didn't. Ash immediately obliged, leaning in to him as close as she could.

They both eventually pulled away at the same time, both their faces red as they gazed into each other's eyes. "Wow..." whispered Ash at the same time Ish muttered, "Whoa." They both leaned upright and sat next to each other on the bed. Both of them had frequently imagined what a kiss between them would be like, but they had no idea that the real thing would feel so... _wonderful_ , for lack of a better word. The word "wonderful" could hardly do the feelings raging inside both teens any justice.

Ish was the first to recover. "Did that just happen?" he asked. More to himself than to the redhead.

Ash bit her lip. "I think it did..." She laid down. "What do we do now?"

Ish laid back with her. "I wish I knew."

Ash sighed and turned to her friend. "Look, Ish. I-" Before she could continue, Ish's lips were on hers. At first she was shocked, then began to relax as she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. This time, Ish's hands grabbed her face, gently caressing her cheeks and keeping her close while Ash's palms were pressed up against his muscular chest. They both pulled away reluctantly.

Ash's face was almost as red as her hair. "What was that for?" she asked, feeling butterflies swarming in her stomach.

Ish grinned and kissed her on the nose. "I had to make sure," he answered cheekily.

"Of what?"

His expression turned serious all of a sudden. "That this was real." He tucked an amber lock behind her ear. "Are you okay now?"

Ash nodded. "I think so..." She looked up at him with a sheepish look in her green eyes that Ish found absolutely adorable. "But could you stay here with me? In case I have another nightmare?"

Ish smiled and wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her close. "I think I can arrange that," he said. They didn't even bother putting the blankets on top of them, they just laid down. The two held each other as close as physically possible until sleep overcame them.

The next morning, Ricky, Troy, Marty, and Tua found them sleeping peacefully next to each other. Marty and Troy snapped pictures while Tua nudged Ricky with his elbow. "You owe twenty bucks," said the Samoan. "I knew that they would get together on this trip." Ricky mumbled something incoherently, got his wallet out, and pulled out a crisp twenty dollar bill, and handed it to his friend.


End file.
